


At the nape of your neck, I've laid my claim

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t really remember the last time they were able to stand this close to each other, what with all the rehearsing that had been going on since forever. Plus the fact that he was in the middle of filming his drama so the chance of being together had been reduced to almost non-existent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the nape of your neck, I've laid my claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carey_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carey_chan).



> See my profile pic? That was what inspired this fic <3  
> [Title taken from Nino’s song, Gimmick Game]

Today had been a particularly tiring day, what with Matsujun whipping his rein in all direction while the four of them were in various states of slowly melting and dying, sweating like pigs under the blistering heat of the afternoon sun.

 

It was going to be their second-to-the-last concert for this month, and he couldn’t really understand why Jun had wanted them to rehearse twice as hard as they did on the first day of their Kokuritsu concert. The others had questioned their youngest member but Jun simply waved them off with a grumpy ‘ _Could you please just stop complaining and get your lazy asses back on that stage right now?!’._

 

Well, he guessed they couldn’t really blame Jun for actually wanting to make everything perfect, since it was the first time that they were given the chance to perform in Tokyo’s biggest concert venue ever. The pressure had been exhilarating and he knew that his band mates had been feeling the rush from a few months back, but they’ve been doing this almost half of their life for them to actually turn all sissy now.

 

Sho and Aiba were the first to leave once Jun finally gave them the ‘okay’, before their concert master followed the other two out only to meet with the concert staffs for some last minute arrangements.

 

He lay back against his seat, closing his eyes as the soothing melody of Nino’s solo permitted the air around him; it was only half past the hour of five, and thankfully it was no longer too hot for them to stay put. Nino had requested him to wait around for the younger man, because Nino had wanted to squeeze in some last minute rehearsing for his solo song before they have to go for wardrobe fittings later that day.

 

Nino’s on to playing the second half of Niji and he found himself humming along; he straightened up looked around, surprised to realize that there were only the two of them left in there.

 

“Kazu?” he called, forcing himself up and waiting for Nino to stop playing before he strut his way towards the younger man, smiling a little. Nino waited till he was standing right next to Nino’s side before Nino hummed in response, letting his small fingers played over the piano’s keys with a familiar tune Ohno heard him play some nights ago. “aren’t we going yet?” he asked, reaching out to brush the hair off Nino’s eyes when Nino looked up to meet his gaze. He let his own fingers traveled down to the lovely curve of Nino’s lips, thumbing Nino’s bottom lip with gentle touches just to feel Nino’s smile melt beneath his skin.

 

He couldn’t really remember the last time they were able to stand this close to each other, what with all the rehearsing that had been going on since forever. Plus the fact that he was in the middle of filming his drama so the chance of being together had been reduced to almost non-existent.

 

Nino turned on his seat and gently grabbed the fingers that were touching him, taking one inside his mouth and sucking on it hard. Ohno felt his stomach twitched at the familiar gesture, keeping his gaze locked on Nino’s eyes and whimpering when he felt Nino’s tongue rolling over and around his finger delicately.

 

“Don’t do that,” he cautioned in a shaky breath, pursing his lips when Nino simply flickered his eyes teasingly and opened his mouth enough to shove another finger inside. He knew Nino was teasing and they both knew how long it had been since they last touched each other like this, and being so close to Nino was doing a lot of unmentionable things to Ohno without even meaning to.

 

Nino kept up with sucking Ohno’s fingers but was still able to look surprisingly innocent by doing so. “Do what?”

 

Ohno keened and he swore he was instantly hard the minute he felt Nino’s other hand creeping from his knees up to his hips, before it stopped to unbuckle his belt. “K-Kazunari, what the hell are you –“ he growled cautiously, but he knew it would not even take him half a second before Nino completely dissolved his defenses, enough to make him forget where they were.

 

Nino let his fingers go with a final hard suck, leaning in forward to nose at the front of his jeans as Nino’s small fingers expertly tugged his zipper down.

 

“No one’s here but us, Ohchan,” Nino cooed, one hand lifting his shirt before leaning in to bite at the exposed skin. Ohno made a noise that could only mean he was fully aroused, one hand gripping Nino’s shoulder and the other he was wounding around the back of Nino’s nape. “and you’ve been staring at me like you wanted nothing but to eat me since half an hour ago,” Nino followed with a grin just as his other hand left the cradle of Ohno’s hips to slip the said hand inside Ohno’s boxers and taking Ohno’s fully hardened length out of its hiding. “See? You were expecting this, don’t fucking deny that now.”

 

Well, he could try but his dick clearly had a mind of its own, twitching inside Nino’s hand when Nino teasingly blew on the head before dropping two friendly kisses on it.

 

“Get a move on then if you must,” he managed to utter despite feeling tremendously turned on, roughly threading his fingers through Nino’s hair when Nino leaned forward to trace the slit with the tips of his tongue. “and don’t you dare resolved on teasing me because someone might come in anytime and you know – _ah!”_ his words trailed violently, because Nino chose that moment to slip him inside his mouth, sucking on the head of his cock with all the strength his filthy mouth could muster and leaving Ohno gasping for breath when Nino pulled away with a smirk.

 

“You were saying?” he asked, pushing Ohno away to stand up, then reaching to tug Ohno’s shirt off of him. “get naked,” he instructed as he started removing his own pants with lightning speed, then leaning in to kiss Ohno as he pumped Ohno’s cock slowly.

 

Ohno pulled back enough to stare at Nino. “What, here?”

 

Nino grinned, fishing Ohno’s wallet out from his pant’s back pocket and taking out the spare condom he had put there without even looking.

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Ohchan,” Nino mumbled against Ohno’s ears, patting Ohno’s behind fondly before taking Ohno’s right hand again, turned it over and placed the condom inside Ohno’s palm. “now be a good boy and put that in while I prepare myself. Then I want you to fuck me on top of this piano and let’s see, maybe the way your hips move as you pound into me would make the prettiest noises, enough for me to turn it into a new melody…”

 

“Fuck, Nino, your _mouth_ \---“ he exclaimed, fingers working on slipping the condom quickly as Nino dropped his pants down and leaned back against the piano’s side, his own fingers making their way inside his own body. Ohno’s mouth went dry at the expression on Nino’s face, buckling his belt again and just keeping his erection out while waiting for the okay to start moving again.

 

Nino’s mouth fell open when he inserted the third finger, crooking and un-crooking them inside himself with a few wordless moans; Ohno felt that familiar liquid heat circling around his thighs, his cock twitching in his grip when Nino licked his lips wet and called his name.

 

“Come here, Ohchan,”

 

Ohno didn’t need to be called twice and Nino’s arms were already meeting his when he stepped forward to slam his mouth fiercely against Nino’s. Nino’s hand was moving quickly to tug him against the younger man’s body, as Nino moved to take a step backwards and letting himself fall flat on top of the piano as they sucked each other’s tongues.

 

The piano keys dinged noisily at the pressure of Nino’s weight, and it was noisy enough to tear Ohno’s attention from taking Nino right then and there. But Nino knew exactly what to do, pulling him against the younger man and kissing him quiet again.

 

“Kazu, _Kazu_ ,” Ohno moaned deliriously, his hands flying to Nino’s hips as Nino braced himself up to let Ohno’s cock grazed his entrance, moaning his response when Ohno bucked his own hips forward without any prior warning.

 

Ohno knew it was uncomfortable to begin with, but Nino had always prided himself to be most tolerant under such given circumstances, plus the fact that he was most certain Ohno wouldn’t hurt him much if it came to that.

 

“You’re almost there, Leader,” Nino moaned, arching his back at the same time Ohno thrust his hips a little harder. Nino moaned again, and that was when Ohno realized that he was finally buried deeper inside Nino’s body and shaking.

 

“Fuck,” he gritted, gently pushing Nino down until the piano started tinkling with sounds that made them giggle despite themselves. One move and the tinkling sounds reverberated around them, and it was only then when Nino finally realized they weren’t going to be able to do this right when there were sounds other than the ones coming from the both of them everytime one of them made a move.

 

“On the side,” Nino instructed breathlessly, nudging Ohno with a smile. “there’s an ON/OFF button there, just press that thing and let’s get this over with,” he said, whimpering once when Ohno kissed him again while his other hand worked on finding the said button. He found it in just one try, exclaiming ‘got yah’ under his breath and returning to kissing Nino’s slightly parted mouth again. When the sound stopped even with Nino still moving on top of the piano keys, Nino smiled and reached around to pinch Ohno’s butt.

 

“Finally…” he said, pulling Ohno to him and moaning when the head of Ohno’s cock brushed his prostate slightly. “now, would you please finish this already?”

 

Ohno took Nino’s face in both hands and dropped a loving kiss on the tips of Nino’s nose, before leaning down to catch Nino’s lips into a tender kiss. With another goofy smile, he took Nino’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, and Nino leaned forward to press grateful kisses against his neck before Nino moved to bury his face against the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

 

“I love you,” Nino whispered against his skin as he moved to shift Nino a little till he was comfortable enough to feel him while he fucked him hard. “S-Satoshi,”

 

Ohno pressed another soft kiss on the side of Nino’s temple, hands parting Nino’s legs apart.

 

“You too,” he murmured, brushing the inside of Nino’s thighs and smiling when Nino moaned his response against his skin. “Ready?” he asked lowly, and received a gentle bite on the shoulder as Nino’s means of answering. “Fine, hold on tight then,” he said and moved.

 

Now this was what he liked when he’s fucking Nino in this position, because Nino tended to bend his body like a perfect arc, and arching into Ohno’s body as if he was about to split in half.

 

He took a good hold on Nino, splaying a hand at the small of Nino’s back as he thrust repeatedly into the heat of Nino’s body. Nino whimpered as if in pain, sucking on the patch of skin his mouth’s deemed to attach at the moment while Ohno angled his thrusts a little to the left and smiled with the way Nino’s body jerked like a fish out of water.

 

“There?” he managed to ask, and Nino whimpered again, Nino’s fingers trembled against their grip on Ohno’s arms, lips finding Ohno’s own as Ohno dragged himself out of Nino’s body until only the head of his cock was halfway buried inside. “ _god,_ Nino –“ he moaned, thrusting back hard as Nino returned to hiding his face against his neck, one of Nino’s hand he kept wrapped around Ohno’s shoulder and the other on top of the piano to help him steady himself. Ohno groaned when Nino squeezed him tight, the sounds of his whimpers were like melody to Ohno’s ears.

 

“F-Faster, Ohchan, please,” Nino begged and begged again, and Ohno knew it wouldn’t take long for them both to reach the end. Nino started chanting Ohno’s name under his breath, yelling words against his skin everytime his thrusts graced that spot inside Nino that made him fall apart. So he kept going at it, spurred with the way Nino clung unto him, grateful little whimpers spilling out of Nino’s mouth with each dragging thrusts.

 

Finally, Nino grabbed one of his hands and he at least found the brain cells to wrap Nino in between his fingers, squeezed the head of Nino’s cock once and then Nino was biting on his skin as he came. Still he didn’t stop, fucking Nino through his orgasm and giving in to the buzzing hum of the oncoming pleasure when Nino clenched himself tight around him; Nino then wrapped both hands around his neck, sucking his collarbone and hooking one leg around his hips, tugging him closer and tighter. He moaned once, his thrusts turning into frantic little jerks that made Nino cry out, begging him, wanting him to give himself up. When Nino leaned up to catch his lips into an almost messy kiss, that was when he let himself go, throwing his head back and shooting his pleasure onto the condom inside Nino’s body.

 

#

 

But really, he should have known that Jun would be the first one to check everything out in the concert venue (that included the awesome piano) before anybody did, just to make sure everything’s in order.

 

And of course, it would be Jun who was the lucky one to see the traces of (mostly) Nino’s come on top of the piano keys because the two of them were too lazy (and too exhausted) to clean up after themselves once they were done.

 

So, of course, Jun would realize who the culprits were the moment his gaze darted onto Nino’s smirking face.

 

“Ninomiya, you have no shame! No shame at all, oh my god!”

 

Nino looked simply amused. “What? _What_?”

 

So of course, because Jun was Jun and his Nino was the brattiest man to ever live…

 

“You are not going to fucking perform Niji tonight, you brat! And you are not going to use that fucking piano unless it is thoroughly clean, you hear me? Hey, you,” Jun shouted, pointing at one terrified staff. “Tell the band that Ninomiya Kazunari is changing his solo,”

 

Nino choked, while he was pretty much trying to rein his mirth in. “Oi, what the hell are you --?”

 

“I am not going to listen to any of your complaints, Ninomiya! I am so tempted to throw you out of this fucking arena if only I could clone you and replace you right this instant. Now get your dirty ass on the break room and rehearse Gimmick Game!”

 

“W-Wha –“

 

Jun shouted and threw a shoe at Nino. “Now! And I don’t want you and Leader on the same fucking place at the same time, you hear me? Not until this tour is over! You bunch of pigs!”

 

So, of course, since Nino had to perform Gimmick Game (and he was lucky enough to watch Nino licked his own finger and teasingly slashed the said finger across his pretty neck), he had to wait till Jun was peacefully sleeping before he snuck out and joined Nino in performing Gimmick Game in the comforts of Nino’s own hotel room.

 


End file.
